1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a thread guide holder device for a sewing machine.
2. Prior Art
There is known a conventional thread guide holder device for a sewing machine equipped with a thread guide holder which has thread guides each for guiding a sewing thread therethrough and is mounted on a spool stand base. In such a conventional thread guide holder device, however, a thread guide holder is in solid-state contact with the spool stand base, so that vibration accompanying the operation of the sewing machine is directly transmitted to the thread guide holder to cause a comparatively large oscillation thereof and also the consequent oscillation of threads guided by the thread guides thereof, resulting in a technical problem that the thread guide holder applies repeated tension and relaxation to threads fed through the thread guides thereof, causing irregular stitches. It causes large disorder particularly in a sewing machine which performs zigzag sewing such as that for overedge chain stitch.